


Sharing A Morning With You

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My gift to Caia for the KageHina exchange :D
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Sharing A Morning With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izucaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/gifts).



I hope you like it, they are sharing some facial masks because skincare it's important but it's the first time Kageyama does it so his boyfriend gotta help

[](https://ibb.co/kXL6C8c)


End file.
